joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio
is a quiet young girl who sometimes takes care of homeless cats along with her older sister Tamao. Appearance Mio is a young girl with light-colored hair which slightly darker that her sister. Her hair is parted, bobbed and shoulder-length. She has light-colored eyes as well. Personality Mio is a very quiet and seemingly shy girl, as she hid behind Tamao after meeting a disguised Akane for the first time. She is sometimes expressionless, but she has level-headed and calm personality, and she always thinks ahead, in contrast to to her older sister. She usually sticks by Tamao's side and enjoys being with her. She is also very kind and caring as she takes care of the homeless cats. Despite being the younger one, she is the one who keeps her older sister from exposing Akane's real identity with a nervous, and later tired reaction. Background Mio has lived with her older sister Tamao and her parents. Though her sister and Mio herself likes pets, they can't have any at home since her father is allergic to them. However, Tamao mentions that since her father works hard everyday for money, the young girls can buy food for the cats which the cats seem to like. Plot When Akane went out to figure out exactly what a king is supposed to do, she stumbled upon a cat family under a bridge. When Akane approached them, the mother cat hissed at her, causing Tamao to later see her and become angry at her under the suspicion that she tried to do something bad to them. They then introduced each other and despite Tamao not realizing that it was Akane, Mio realized it right away. Meanwhile, she helped the cats, was by Tamao's side and at the same time tried to tell her older sister that the girl was indeed the princess Akane, but she was interrupted each time. Tamao then explained to Akane about how her fathers allergic to pets so they can't have them at home. However, due to their father working they can afford feeding the cats, to which Akane comments that their father is indirectly protecting the kittens. When Akane was about to go, Akane's red jamming glasses fell off, causing Tamao to find out her real identity and become shocked; while Mio trying to prevent her to reveal that they knew her real identity. Mio was than seeing a bit exhausted from preventing her sister to leash out in shock. That day, Akane found out what kings are supposed to do, thanks to meeting Tamao and Mio. Relationships Tamao Tamao is Mio's older sister. Despite their different personalities, they get along well as sisters. They share a close bond as they are often seen by each others side, though Tamao tends to take the leadership over Mio. However, Mio is the one who is the calm one so she usually have to remind her sister about things that are not supposed to be said, for example "Hana Satou" (Akane's) real identity. Their relationship have been described as Akane and her older sister Kanade's relationship. Kanade Sakurada While no interaction has been shown between the two, Mio is mentioned by Tamao to root for Kanade in the election. According to Tamao, Mio always talks about Kanade at home and looks up to her. However, when she was asked this by Akane (disguised) she quickly told that she rooted for Akane whilst trying to prevent Tamao from saying that she supported Kanade. Gallery Tamao and mio.png Trivia *She is a manga-only character. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female